


Flufftober #27: Half-written

by NeelyO



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Michael and Henry sort through recipes.
Relationships: Henry Bird/Michael Chakraverty
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #27: Half-written

Michael looks across the table. Here he is, sitting at his own dining table, in his own apartment, drinking his own afternoon tea...and Henry is here. Here with him. 

Henry, with his perfectly styled hair that is actually very soft. Henry, with his gray t-shirt and joggers that make him look so snuggly compared to his normal shirt and tie. Henry, squinting at the pile of handwritten recipes in front of him with a smile on his face.

“This reminds me of our technical challenges in the tent, Michael. Half-written instructions, vague ingredient lists?” Henry separates three recipes and hands them across the table.

“I think all three of these seem very promising. Your Gran has some great ideas here.”

Michael glances through what Henry selected. These  _ are _ all good, he’s right. 

“Let’s get baking then, H!” Baking with Henry. Here in his own apartment.  _ Lovely. _

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month!


End file.
